<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-ray by Woon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853893">X-ray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon'>Woon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversation, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor quips about a preferred super-power. Oswald isn't impressed with his choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X-ray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>letter 'X' for my 1k thingy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>        “</b>
  <span>X-ray vision.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>         Oswald looked over at Zsasz who was slumped in the nearby armchair, legs slung over its side haphazardly as he cleaned under his fingernails with a knife, “What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>         “I was just saying that it would be super useful to have X-ray vision.” The hitman shrugged. “It’d be neat to have is all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>         Oswald rolled his eyes, “You’d just use it for something ludicrous, Victor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>         “Maybe,” Zsasz smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a bit of silliness. If you like it maybe let me know with a comment or show some love with a kudos if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>